This invention relates to improved apparatus for mixing concrete, epoxy, or the like. The invention is particularly applicable to apparatus for mixing materials that are difficult to clean from the mixing apparatus, although it may be used for mixing numerous types of materials.
Various types of prior art mixing apparatus are well known. These generally include a mixing drum fabricated of a suitable material, such as steel, that receives directly the materials to be mixed. However, the materials being mixed, whether concrete, epoxy, or other cementitious materials frequently present problems of cleaning the interior of the mixing drum. This is particularly a problem when mixing epoxy resin, such as when combining the resin with gravel for applications in decking and sidewalks. Cleaning of such materials may require burning or other drastic steps, some of which are destructive to the mixing apparatus or may violate governmental regulations.